Alexandria Safe-Zone (TV Series)
The Alexandria Safe-Zone, or simply Alexandria, is a walled-off community in AMC's The Walking Dead located in Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C.. Background Information Pre-Apocalypse Alexandria was a planned neighborhood outside of Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C.. The neighborhood was an upscale planned community with its own solar grid, cisterns and eco-based sewage filtration with pricing starting at the $800,000 to $1,400,000 range. It was designed for sustainability. Post-Apocalypse The upscale planned community was a safe-zone established by the military in the early days of the outbreak, containing a handful of supplies for a large group of people. Ohio Congresswoman Deanna Monroe and her family were attempting to evacuate D.C. and return to Ohio to help handle the crisis in her state. While doing so, they were directed by the military to the neighborhood, among other survivors from D.C., and ordered to wait for their return, which never occurred. Eventually, the survivors used the supplies for their own survival, including construction materials from a shopping mall nearby, which were used to build the wall. New survivors joined the community shortly thereafter. Deanna soon became their leader and saw promise and the rebirth of civilization again in Alexandria. She believed who people were before the apocalypse mattered in rebuilding and sustaining the community. Reg Monroe, her husband, was a professor of architecture and thus was in charge of building the walls. Her son, Aiden, was in ROTC and was made supply runner. Other citizens like Aaron and Eric Raleigh who had experience in the NGO were put in charge of going out of the safe-zone to recruit more survivors. In time, Aaron and Eric recruited enough survivors to establish a full community. However, they had recruited a man named Davidson who was the leader of a small group. Davidson and his group did not agree with Deanna and could not work in the safe-zone. Deanna had them exiled and driven out by Aaron, Aiden, and Nicholas, another member of the community. Because of what occurred with recruiting a group of survivors, Deanna suspended the recruiting program from taking in larger groups and only focusing on lone-survivors. But as time went on Deanna saw that her citizens are not prepared for the outside world and that makes them vulnerable in the event that the undead or hostile survivors decide to attack the safe-zone, and thus Deanna allowed Aaron and Eric to resume recruiting larger groups. Eventually the two came across a large group of fifteen from Atlanta, Georgia, led by Rick Grimes. They spent a couple of weeks observing them and decided that they were safe and well enough to join the safe-zone. Aaron approached Rick's group and lead them back to Alexandria, despite Eric being injured during the recruiting process. All of Rick's group were interviewed by Deanna about who they were, their skills, and what they've encountered out there. After surrendering their weapons, they were given two houses. Eventually Rick was given the job of constable of Alexandria alongside Michonne. However, their group began clashing with the people of Alexandria. For instance, some of the residents were ignorant to the world and how to survive, being reckless, which ended up getting one of the group members, Noah, killed. And due to a lack of law and order, Rick was not allowed to reprimand a community member, Pete Anderson, from abusing his wife, Jessie, causing him to assault Pete and threaten the people of Alexandria. Deanna eventually held a meeting for all members of Alexandria and Rick's group to decide if Rick and his people should leave their community. Meanwhile, Aaron and new recruit, Daryl Dixon, had been out recruiting and came across a dangerous scavenging group calling themselves the Wolves, and the two recruited a lone survivor, Morgan Jones, who had been traveling north from Georgia in search of Rick. But during Morgan's rescue of Aaron and Daryl, Aaron accidentally left behind his bag full of photos and evidence of Alexandria, which was later found by members of the Wolves. Later that night, Rick delivered a speech to the people of Alexandria after he found and killed several walkers that got in the safe-zone. After informing the citizens that their sheltered lives have made them soft and unaware of the real world and that it will get them killed, Pete barged in on the meeting and killed Reg. Deanna allowed Rick to execute Pete. At that moment, Aaron and Daryl returned with Morgan as they witnessed the execution. Deanna realized Rick was right in every way and the community will listen to him from then on. After discussing what happened earlier that day with Aaron and Daryl, Rick officially retired Aaron and Daryl and ended the recruitment program, as nothing but dangerous men are out there and will try to kill their people. Later, Alexandrian resident and supply runner Heath returned with runners Scott and Annie after going on a run for couple of weeks. They then learned of Rick's arrival and the events that occurred. While disposing of Pete's body miles from the safe-zone, Rick and Morgan discover a large quarry near the safe-zone that's been holding thousands of walkers, explaining why the safe-zone hasn't been overrun in the past year and a half. The only blockade keeping the walkers from escaping are placed semi-trucks which are beginning to give way. Rick returned to the safe-zone as Rick proposes that the community not only be taught how to defend themselves, but also to help release the herd and divert them away from the safe-zone. Carter, a member of the construction crew, is not accepting of Rick's rule or his plan. Before the community ventured out, Carter attempted to rally other residents against Rick and kill him. Eugene Porter overheard, however, and before he could be killed, Rick intervened and established his rule as a leader of the community, but spared Carter's life. Using several teams for driving cars and shooting flares, the community planned to divert the walkers onto a road and lead them away from the safe-zone. As the community approached the quarry, the truck gave way, forcing them to comply with Rick's plan. Most everything goes smoothly until the residents cannot defend themselves, forcing Rick and his group to kill the walkers. Eventually, one of the walkers bites Carter, forcing Rick to kill him. Meanwhile at the Safe-Zone, the Wolves, who were led to Alexandria by finding Aaron's bag full of evidence of the community, began their massacre of the Alexandria residents. Many residents were brutally slaughtered. As the attack commenced, Carol shed her covert identity in order to save the community. Killing one of the Wolves, she donned his clothes and began to take out numerous group members alongside Morgan. Meanwhile, newly appointed doctor, Denise Cloyd, tried in vain to save a wounded Holly during surgery. Rosita, Aaron, Eric, and Maggie led a defensive as Spencer spotted from the watch tower. But a member of the Wolves was arriving with a truck full of walkers from Del Arno, resulting in Spencer shooting the driver, which crashed through the church and into one of the panel walls, sounding off the horn. This sound then attracted the attention of the entire herd from the quarry into the direction of Alexandria. As the fight continued, Enid abandoned the community while Carl kept other residents safe, and Morgan knocked out the leader of the Wolves and allowed the remainder to flee. Only Michonne, Heath and Scott returned to the safe-zone, followed by Rick, just as the herd begins its siege on the community. Inside, tensions grow as residents become desperate for food, with some even committing suicide, seeing no way out. Relationships form, however, between Rick and Jessie and Tara and Denise. The community struggles to find ways out of the safe-zone, as it's assumed that Glenn, Sasha, Abraham, and Daryl have died outside. Spencer attempts to grapple his way out of the safe-zone, in which he falls into the herd and nearly dies. However, they receive the signal of green balloons from Glenn, giving hope of them getting out from the herd. However, the church tower that was damaged by the truck in the Wolves attack collapses and knocks down one of the panels, allowing the herd to enter the streets of Alexandria. The Wall The safe-zone walls are made out of steel pipes and pieces of tin supported by steel tubing, which acts as braces supporting the structure. The structure was erected by Reg Monroe and his sons using various materials gathered from the local area. Other residents also helped them. Reg Monroe was the person behind the engineering of the wall, designing it in such a way which enabled it to be strong enough to withstand the walkers. However, even with all of the braces and supports used, the charred watchtower toppled over and the wall was unable to withstand the force of impact and gave way, allowing the large herd of walkers to enter the community. Inhabitants Grimes Family *Rick Grimes - leader of the community *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes Monroe Family *Deanna Monroe - former leader of the community *''Aiden Monroe'' - former supply runner; killed by zombies *''Reg Monroe'' - community architect; killed by Pete Anderson *Spencer Monroe - Lookout Anderson Family *''Pete Anderson'' - community doctor; killed by Rick Grimes. *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Sam Anderson Nicholas' Family *''Nicholas'' - former supply runner; committed suicide *Mikey Miller Family *Bob Miller *Natalie Miller Scouts *Aaron *Eric Raleigh *Daryl Dixon Supply Runners *Heath *Scott *''Annie'' - killed by zombies *Glenn Rhee *Tara Chambler *''Noah'' - killed by zombies *''Will'' - killed by zombies, later stabbed by Nicholas Construction Crew *Sgt. Abraham Ford - foreman *Tobin - former foreman *Bruce *Francine *Kent Other Residents *Michonne - constable *Maggie Greene - assistant to Deanna *Carol Peletier - elderly assistance *Sasha Williams - lookout *Rosita Espinosa - medical assistant *Dr. Eugene Porter - engineer *Fr. Gabriel Stokes - priest *Morgan Jones *Denise Cloyd - community doctor *''David'' - killed by zombies *''Sturgess'' - killed by zombies *''Barnes'' - killed by zombies *''Carter'' - killed by zombies *Olivia - armory/inventory chief *Enid *Barbara *Anna *''Holly'' - guard; stabbed by unnamed Wolf to bleed to death *''Shelly Neudermeyer'' - slashed in the head by an unnamed Wolf *''Erin'' - gutted by the Wolf Aphid and stabbed in the head by Carol *Rosemary *''Richards'' - guard; burned to death by unnamed Wolf *''Betsy'' - committed suicide *''Stacy'' - killed by an unnamed Wolf *''Michael'' - killed by an unnamed Wolf *Alexandria Resident 2 *Numerous other residents Prisoners *Wolves Leader Deaths *Will - killed by walkers; later stabbed by Nicholas *Aiden Monroe - killed by walkers *Noah - killed by walkers *Reg Monroe - throat accidentally slit by Pete in front of community *Pete Anderson - at Deanna's order, shot in the head by Rick as retribution for Reg's death *Carter - bitten in the face by a walker; later put down by Rick *Shelly Neudermeyer - slashed in the head by an unnamed Wolf *Erin - gutted by an unnamed Wolf and stabbed in the head by Carol *Michael - Killed by Wolves *Stacy - Killed by Wolves *Holly - stabbed by an unnamed Wolf and died of blood loss *Richards - burnt to death by a Molotov thrown by an unnamed Wolf; later put down by Maggie *Aphid - killed by Carol *Barnes - bitten on the neck by a walker and put down by Michonne *Sturgess - devoured by walkers *Annie - devoured by walkers *David - devoured by walkers *Nicholas - committed suicide by gunshot *Bobby *Dinesh *Dan *Samantha *O'Hara *Charlyne *Jeffrey *Helen *Park *Adrian *Betsy - committed suicide after learning her husband's death. *Multiple unnamed Wolves - Many died during their assault on the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"The Distance" *"Remember" * "Forget" * "Spend" * "Try" * "Conquer" Season 6 * "First Time Again" * "JSS" * "Thank You" * "Here's Not Here" * "Now" * "Always Accountable" * "Heads Up" * "Start to Finish" Trivia *The neighborhood used for filming is in the town of Senoia, adjacent to where Woodbury was filmed. In fact, the water tower and the Governor's apartment building can be seen in several episodes. *AMC put up a virtual tour of the set online. It can be found here.